Il avait des yeux de faïence
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Un 'tit OS (mon premier, Nihihi...) inspiré de "Elle avait des yeux de faïence" d'AresNergal (si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir sur DA...) Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pas d'inceste pour cette fois !


Lors des grandes occasions, comme la venue du vice-amiral Garp sur le mont Corvo, Dadan demandait à Makino de l'aider à cuisiner. Alors la jeune femme montait dans les collines.

Les garçons adoraient ces moments-là. Evidemment, Makino cuisinait très bien. Vu qu'il y avait une longue route à parcourir entre Fuschia et le repaire des brigands, elle restait souvent jusqu'au lendemain. Elle apportait aussi des cadeaux pour les frères. Elle était jeune, belle, fraîche, joyeuse, gentille, vive, intelligente. Les gamins l'adoraient.

Quand Makino leur rendait visite, en plus de son panier rempli de victuailles, elle apportait aussi un grand plat de faïence, avec des motifs d'un bleu délavé. Les garçons aimaient à contempler ces dessins, évoquant des silhouettes guerrières et des aventures fabuleuses.

Nul doute qu'un jour ils en vivraient de semblables sur ce vaste océan.

Tous trois croyaient en leur futur, avec cette foi inébranlable de l'enfance.

Un jour, Ace avait fait remarquer que les motifs bleutés de l'objet étaient de la même couleur que les yeux de Sabo. Le blond avait rit, et lui avait dit qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Luffy dormait à ce moment-là. Pourtant plus Ace y pensait, plus ça lui semblait flagrant.

Sabo ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié de la couleur de ses yeux. La remarque d'Ace n'y changea rien ce soir-là.

Lorsque Makino repartait, Luffy faisait toujours une scène. Ace levait les yeux aux ciels et Sabo arborait un sourire désolé. La jeune femme, elle, ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux du brun en lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Alors le gamin lui faisait un sourire éclatant auquel elle répondait volontiers. Puis elle s'en allait, son panier à un bras et son plat sous l'autre.

Luffy poussait un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis retrouvait sa bonne humeur dès que ses frères lui proposaient d'aller chasser. Tant qu'il était avec eux, il était heureux.

Personne n'aurait pensé à séparer les trois gamins. Personne ne croyait que c'était possible.

_Et pourtant._

Des trois frères, Sabo n'était pas celui qu'on remarquait le premier.

D'abord on voyait Ace. Il parlait haut, frappait fort, courait, volait, souriait, riait, aimait faire les choses avec classe, ne se départissait jamais de son air insolent et rieur. Il menait leur groupe naturellement, avec désinvolture. Il s'imposait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Telle était sa nature.

Puis venait Luffy. Quand on posait le regard sur lui, on se demandait comment il était possible qu'on ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il suivait son grand frère de près, radieux, son sempiternel sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. En le voyant, on se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir cette espèce de petit singe collé aux basques de son grand frère.

Et enfin Sabo. Il venait souvent le dernier. Il était comme en retrait. Il couvait ses frères du regard, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Comparé à ses compagnons il pouvait sembler assez banal. Quand ils n'étaient pas seuls tous les trois, le blond ne parlait que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire, se contentant de se poser dans un coin en gardant un œil attentif sur les deux bruns. Mais pourtant il ne semblait pas timide. Ni particulièrement hostile ou méfiant. Il était juste à l'écart. Et pourtant il paraissait heureux. Comme si voir ses frères rire lui suffisait. Chez un enfant cela semblait étrange.

Comparé à eux, il semblait assez banal. Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, il possédait une sorte d'aura lumineuse, un halo blanc qu'il dégageait.

Il regardait ses frères avec une tendresse bienveillante. Une nouvelle fois, il semblait trop jeune pour arborer une pareille expression. Avec ses frères, c'était un simple gamin. Avec les autres, il était presque adulte. Mature. Presque trop. Un mélange assez déroutant. Il était unique en son genre.

Au milieu de ses frères, qui n'étaient qu'humains, bien qu'exceptionnels, il se démarquait. Au milieu des fils d'humain, comme un fils d'ange qui se serait invité dans ce monde. Lui qui était selon ses propres mots un _fils de rien_.

Le hasard est parfois ironique. Cet ange n'avait pas d'ailes. Son auréole était un chapeau noir rapiécé, trop grand pour lui. Il n'avait rien d'autre.

Mais par instants, ainsi au milieu de ses frères, il était tellement radieux qu'il semblait pouvoir s'envoler.

_Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers._

Ace avait toujours trouvé cette phrase ridicule. Ceux qui partent les premiers sont les faibles. Ou les imbéciles. Les forts, et ceux qui sont intelligents, se débrouillent pour s'en sortir. Se battent. Et gagnent.

Les faibles et les imbéciles ne sont pas les meilleurs, loin de là.

Ce proverbe ne voulait rien dire.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il commençait à penser qu'il n'était pas si ridicule.

Maintenant que Dogra répétait que Sabo était mort.

_Quoi ?_

Il essaya de prononcer une phrase. Elle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_Qu'est-ce que…tu veux dire ?_

Ses lèvres remuaient dans le vide. Il était…

_Mais non !_

Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Son frère était heureux. En sécurité. Avec ses parents.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Il commençait à en douter.

_Evidemment qu'il est heureux ! _

Il se jeta sur le bandit. Comment pouvait-il dire ça devant lui ?

_Comment OSAIT-IL dire ÇA ?_

Les autres lui crièrent de se calmer. Il les ignorait royalement.

_Me calmer ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à penser normalement. Son cerveau bloquait sur une seule phrase. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur.

_Et s'il était mort ?_

Dogra se dégagea. Ace se laissa faire. Il n'entendait même pas ce que le petit homme disait. Les expressions de son visage lui suffisaient. Les siennes et celles des autres.

_Mais ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ?_

Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne vouait plus voir ces visages ravagés. Ces yeux posés sur lui. Il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire.

_Non !_

Il entendait son frère gémir derrière lui. _Luffy…_ Il voulait qu'il se taise. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il préférait encore ne rien savoir. Tout ignorer.

_Tout plutôt que penser qu'__**il**__ était mort._

Il ne pouvait même plus bouger.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

Il aurait du aller le chercher.

Il était malheureux, c'était évident.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il l'avait vu. Il avait préféré l'ignorer pourtant. La souffrance de son frère.

_Pourquoi je l'ai laissé ?_

Il l'avait laissé prisonnier. _Il l'avait laissé __**mourir**_.

Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il que maintenant ?

_Sabo…_

Cette nuit là…Quand son frère s'était collé à lui pour souffler à son oreille…

_Je le savais…_

« Ace...Je ne veux pas y retourner… »

_J'étais le seul…_

Comme ce jour où tout avait dérapé…

_Je suis désolé…_

Il l'avait vu quand il s'était retourné une dernière fois.

Il avait perdu sa liberté.

_On lui avait volé ses ailes._

Son auréole était comme un poids qui comprimait ses épaules.

_Il était devenu mortel._

_Il n'était plus un ange._

N'importe qui aurait mieux mérité de mourir que lui. Ace en était convaincu.

_Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers._

Finalement, le brun y croyait. Sabo était pur. Sabo était innocent.

Sabo était l'ange de cette île.

_Le savait-il, cet assassin ?_

En avait-il conscience, de ce qu'il avait dans son viseur ?

Pensait-il à ça lorsqu'il avait mêlé le sang de l'enfant à l'eau salée ?

Avait-il ressenti de la compassion en plongeant son regard dans les yeux agrandis par la peur du gamin ?

Rien qu'à imaginer ce regard, Ace se sentait nauséeux.

Pourtant ces yeux devaient être vivants.

Tout aurait été plus vivant qu'_à ce moment_ _là_.

Lorsqu'_il_ s'était retourné une dernière fois pour regarder Ace.

Il n'avait plus cette expression désespérée. Il n'avait plus d'expression du tout.

Etait-il encore seulement humain ?

_Il n'avait plus son corps de chair et de sang._

Il avait du sang de rubis qui perlait aux coins de sa bouche et des larmes de cristal qui séchaient sur ses joues, une peau de marbre et des doigts d'airain, il avait des cheveux de paille et un cœur de pierre.

_Il avait des yeux de faïence._

* * *

_Voilou pour mon premier texte =)_


End file.
